


How The Dark Mark Ruined Bethany — {A Draco Malfoy Story}

by DrowningInYourWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Albus Dumbledore Dies, Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension, Torture, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInYourWords/pseuds/DrowningInYourWords
Summary: When Draco Malfoy comes back from Christmas-Break with his family, there’s an obvious change about him. And it doesn’t take long for his girlfriend to get to the bottom of his behavior. Draco’s going to have to get the Dark Mark, but Bethany is willing to do anything to stop him from it.And it ruins her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	How The Dark Mark Ruined Bethany — {A Draco Malfoy Story}

**Author's Note:**

> ** only vaguely follows the plot line of the original Harry Potter

**June 30th, 1997**

  
"Don't talk to her!" he yelled. 

She was crying behind him, it echoed off the walls and he could feel little pieces of himself tearing apart.

"Draco, please. Maybe he can help," she sobbed and Draco's wand shifted from their headmaster over to her.

"Just shut up! Do you think I wanna do this?" he was hyperventilating.

"Please" she mouthed the words but couldn't manage the sound out of her throat, he looked away.

His wand moved back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I have to do this. I have to kill you."

Draco's lip quivered, "or he's gonna kill her," finally a sob broke loose from his throat.


End file.
